Ma vie en rose
by Meanne77
Summary: [one shot] Relena veut offrir à Heero une vie en rose... Hum... XD


Titre : Ma vie en rose  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Base : GW  
Genre : Song fic, OOC de Relena (on va dire que c'est un semi UA, lol). Langage explicite, léger bashing (encore que ?) vaguement parodique, parce que sérieux c'était trop tentant… XD  
Couple : R+1 (la réciprocité est laissée à l'appréciation du lecteur. XD Ouais, y'a plusieurs niveaux de lecture, lol !)

Note : modifications (mineures) des paroles entre crochets.  
_Paroles_ Relena  
_(Paroles)_ Heero (ou voix de Heero dans la tête de Relena ? XD)

Téléchargement possible de la chanson ici : http:gundamwunlimited.free.fr/ILWD/songsforfics/ZazieMaVieEnRose.mp3

NdA : Parmi ma (trop longue) liste d'idées de song fics, celle-ci figure parmi les plus anciennes. Ça fait un moment que je voulais l'écrire. Mais comme je ne savais pas vraiment _quoi_ écrire au juste pour aller de paire avec les paroles (trop tentantes, avouez-le ;p), ben ça donne un truc bizarre… Je reste extrêmement mitigée quant au résultat… Hum…  
Ou alors c'est juste la fatigue, le manque de sommeil, et le fait que je sois entre deux partiels ? .

**Ma vie en rose**

_Rose  
Je lis tous les romans  
À l'eau de rose_

Je sais que j'ai eu une existence ultra protégée, et ce depuis toujours. Mes parents biologiques, les Darlian, mon frère, Pargan, Mademoiselle Noin…  
Toi.  
Laisse-moi t'offrir ce rose qui a toujours manqué à ta vie.

_(Rose)  
J'en souligne des passages  
Au crayon rose_

Tu sais que je peux t'offrir la vie que tu mérites, la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé. Tu n'as plus à être un soldat à présent. Viens, repose-toi. Viens entre mes bras, viens à moi. Je panserai tes blessures, je te ferai un monde plus beau.

_(Rose)  
Le bonheur m'obsède  
À la névrose_

Je vais te faire tout oublier, les souffrances, la douleur, la solitude. Toutes ces épreuves auront un sens parce qu'elles t'auront mené au bonheur, au bonheur avec moi. C'est pour cela que tu t'es tant battu, non ? Viens, sors de l'ombre, viens dans ma lumière, viens prendre ce que tu as si durement payé.

_(Rose)  
Là où il y a du gris  
Je mets du rose..._

Notre amour lavera tout. Tu es jeune, Heero, vois comme la vie s'ouvre devant nous…

_Sur ta bouche je pose_

Toi et moi sommes liés. Depuis notre rencontre sur la plage, nous sommes liés. Il nous aura suffit d'un regard. Tu le sais, tout comme tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas lutter.  
Tu es venu me chercher sur le Libra…

_Mes deux lèvres roses_

Oui, je me souviens...

_Tu m' aimes car je suppose  
Qu'aimer est toujours rose _(bis)

Je t'ai attendu, mais la guerre est finie à présent. Vivons en paix, Heero, vivons… tous les deux.

_Rose_

Et je rêve de toi le jour…

_La couleur de tes joues  
Quand glissent mes bas roses_

Et je rêve de toi la nuit… J'imagine et mine le mouvement de tes mains sur mon corps, de tes lèvres sur ma peau. Je sens le parfum de tes cheveux m'envahir…

_(Rose)  
Je m'ouvre si tu presses  
Le bouton rose_

Allonge-moi et prends-moi. J'ai envie de toi. Que crois-tu que je sois ? Je ne suis pas une icône, Heero. J'ai envie de te sentir contre moi, de te sentir en moi. Je veux te voir et te faire frémir. Je veux troubler le bleu de tes yeux, obscurcir dans une étreinte la lumière de ton âme.

_(Rose)  
Le bonheur m'obsède  
À la névrose_

Je veux te posséder lorsque tu me possèdes.  
Comme tu m'obsèdes.

_(Rose)  
Là où il y a du gris  
Je mets du rose..._

Tu verras comme je ferai de ta vie une onde de douceur. Dans un monde nouveau que tu dois découvrir. Que je te ferai découvrir.

_Sur ta bouche je pose_

Bois la vie à mes lèvres…

_Mes deux lèvres roses_

Laisse ma bouche t'apprendre…

_Tu m' aimes car je suppose  
Qu'aimer est toujours rose (bis)_

Ton bonheur est entre mes mains…

_(Sur sa bouche je pose)  
(Mes deux lèvres roses)  
(Je l'aime car elle suppose)  
(Qu'aimer est toujours rose)_

Viens à moi, Heero. Reviens-moi.

_(Qu'aimer est toujours rose…)_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Rose », BO du film « Ma vie en rose ».  
Interprété par Zazie et Dominique Dalcan.  
Ecrit les 1er et 2 juin 2004  
Plus je me relis et plus je trouve que Relena paraît psychotique… Finalement, c'est assez ce que je voulais obtenir… XD


End file.
